The Scream of Hope
by KagomeHiei
Summary: She didn't know why she couldn't remember anything from her past, she just knew, these friends, these times, she had to protect them even if it means uncovering her haunted past, new powers, and new relationships. She'd do anything to save the ones she loved from the Titans. Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Wow its been a crazy month! New friends, old drama, ex boyfriends, Senior year activities and dos... College acceptances! (: That's right, author has been promoted to an Anteater! I'm so excited! Anyway, I'm sure since you clicked on this link you've watch Shingeki no Kyojin or in other words Attack on Titan. That anime is such a roller-coaster! Like one minute I'm like "yeahhhh!" then I'm like "noooo!" then "oooooo Levi your so hot!" Then the fandom began.

So I'm writing this story as a satisfaction to my fandom!

Welcome to The Scream of Hope!, you're in for yet another roller-coaster!

Warning: There will be future spoilers so if your not caught up in the manga take caution.

Real warning: There are some references to other anime, shows, movies, reality and mythical creatures. Lets see if you can guess/spot them.

Another heads up: I want to keep this as a drabble series rather than a story, though some chapters will be longer than some, I'll try my best!

Now!~

Enjoy c:

* * *

**Day 1; Year 850**

_It was the first day she'd meet them_

It was also laundry day.

Kagome winced as she heard the loud knock on the door to the girls cabin, "Alright foddler, don't make this more difficult than it has to be! Your burning daylight!" Her squad leader wasn't the type of woman to play games with. So, like most of the girls in 105th cadet class, she rose with a frown.

She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left out the window. True daylight was breaking, time for another Titan filled day.

She grimaced, somehow she can feel something was off about this daylight.

"Lets go!"

Kagome couldn't dwell on it, If she didn't get her chores done, it'll be the end of her.

..

.

"Oi Kagome!"

Kagome held her breath as she carried the basket of dirty clothes toward the stream near the camp. Turning her head, she made a face at the girl who called her name. It was her best friend Taryn. They've only been friends for about a year and half but it was just one of those things that clicked as soon as they met.

She ran up to her while pulling her dyed red hair into a bun. She was a thin muscled girl, about five foot six inches, with glasses secured tightly around her face.

"I was told to help you with the laundry," She giggled as she saw Kagomes disgusted face

Kagome huffed, "I don't know why the boy cadets aren't required to do their own laundry," she said as they began rolling up their sleeves to scrub the clothes in the river

"Well time calls for more men to be soldiers and women to.. yeah.." She grimaced as she held up a pair of underwear

Kagome laughed. God how she wish these times could last. Her friends are the only family that she has in this world, she doesn't remember her parents, she doesn't even remember if she had any.

_'I remember waking up in...'_

_'Come on Kagome, no use dwelling on it..'_ But she couldn't help but still feel uneasy about the day, she was even gaining a headache.

"Don't let Lizbeth hear you say that," Kagome said as she washed a pair of white pants.

"Yeah really," Taryn grimaced.

They continued washing like this for a while, talking about their friends, wondering what they're going to do when they graduate from Cadets. She thought about that constantly. What corps would she join? Kagome wouldn't tell anyone, but her dream was to join the Military police.

She thought serving the king was the greatest thing anyone could want-

"Ah!" She yelped in pain as she clutched her head

"Eh? Whats wrong?" Taryn halted her washing

"N-nothing.." Kagome said, '_What is this? Whats that sound?'_

Something was buzzing in her ear, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"Taryn do you hear that?" Kagome asked with a pain filled voice

Taryn looked around, they were the only ones out here..

"Hear what? Hey," She helped Kagome to her feet, "Maybe you should go back to rest. I can handle the washing,"

Kagome felt herself wobble as she tried to stand. She winced as the sound got louder, "Y-yeah o-okay," If Taryn said goodbye she didn't hear it. She stumbled toward the girls cabin, the sounds becoming more clear.

It was screaming.

She heard screaming.

She couldn't make it to the cabin, instead she collapsed onto the floor outside of it. Kagome clutched her head as images sprang forward.

Blood.

Screams.

Death.

_'It.. hurts...'_ Kagome couldn't control herself as she leaned her head back, opened her eyes, "AAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt herself scream

Then everything went blank.

* * *

"...gome!

"Kagome!"

Kagome lurched out of the bed she felt herself in.

Where was she? Why was she in bed?

"Kagome!" She turned to my left and spotted Taryn staring at her with a horrified expression, "Are you alright?"

Kagome didn't get to answer,

"Nevermind listen! Everyone else has been deployed!"

"W-what?" Kagome's face became paler, she could see Taryns eyes tear up...

"The titans have breached Wall Rose!"

_It was the first day she'd meet them_

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!c:

* * *

**Day 1; Year 850; Part 2**

Why? Why do they do this to us?

They were just cadets and yet they were putting on their harnesses and fully gearing up for battle. To them the azure sky started to turn red as they began to think about their last moments.

Their friends

Thier families

Thier loves, their hopes, their dreams

Can all go down into a fifteen meter tall titan, only to be devoured forever.

That's all she could think about as she saluted to her commanding officer. She looked around to the kids in her cadet class. Her best friend Taryn, who couldn't stop the tears from falling though her glasses, her other loved ones, Lizbeth, Mariela, Oscar, Billy, Helen, Matt. All of them can die at any moment today.

The colossal titan they've heard rumors about appeared outside the town Trost on the south side of Wall Rose, and like with Wall Maria, created a hole, letting the human eating giants into the city. The advanced squad has been wiped out, and the citizen evacuation has been held up.

It was their job, as not even graduating cadets, to help things run smoothly.

Even if it cost them their lives.

"Now that the advanced team has been wiped out, the Vanuguard has to hold up backup until the advanced team in the rear evacuates the remaining citizens. Cadets from the 104th graduating class, your squads will be responsible for the exterminating of titans that have breached the walls. Cadets from the 105th act as a last resort-" Kagome clenched her fists, in others words, they were bait,

"-Let the fruits of your trainings show! Give your hearts!"

"Hai!" Kagome like the rest gave a half-hearted salute.

..

.

"Feeling better loca?" Kagome sat next to her friend Matt she met about six months ago. He was a tall guy with short brown hair, about six-foot two inches, he had a piercing on his lip and brow. He was nicknamed Twin Tales Matt, because his skills with the 3D maneuvering gear. They were really good. He was currently top of their class.

Kagome side, "Nothing was ever wrong,"

"Not from what I heard. I heard you collapsed around the same time the wall was destroyed. From a headache?" He asked.

Kagome rubbed her temple, yes she remembers her headache but that was it. "Yeah.. a head ache."

Matt looked down to her, then looked ahead of him. She was taking this a lot calmer then most of their friends were. He spotted Lizbeth sitting in a fetal position next to another cadet from the 104th class that graduated before them.

"Alright cadets," They turned to their squad leader, who held a look of dread on her face, "Defend the citizens with your lives. Move out!"

The cadets didn't reply as they separated into their squads, looked at each other good, because it was probably the last time they'll see each other, then took off.

Kagome got to her feet and tightened her straps, "Well looks like our time has come," She looked to Matt who looked to her.

"Now begins the fight for our lives," Kagome said solemnly as she and Matt regrouped with the rest of their squad.

Why? Just why do they do this to us?

_**TBC**_


End file.
